pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Date (1987 film)
Blind Date is a 1987 romantic comedy film, directed by Blake Edwards and starring Bruce Willis and Kim Basinger. This is Willis' first leading film role. The film was originally intended for the recently married Madonna and Sean Penn, but both backed out after the project failed to attract a director. The screenplay was re-written and this draft was given to Edwards. He agreed contingent he be allowed re-write that draft. The studio agreed. At that point Penn dropped out and Madonna met with Edwards and she dropped out as well. The movie was re-cast with Willis and Basinger. Blind Date earned mostly negative reviews from critics, but was a financial success and opened at number one at the box office. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Production * 4 Reception * 5 Soundtrack ** 5.1 Track listing * 6 References * 7 External links §Plotedit Walter Davis (Willis) allows his brother, Ted (Phil Hartman), to set him up on a blind date with his wife's cousin, Nadia (Basinger). Nadia is shy and the two experience some awkwardness. However, as the evening goes on, Nadia begins to drink and behave in a wild manner. (A warning about her behavior under the influence of alcohol had been given by Ted but disregarded by Walter, thinking it was a joke.) To make matters worse, Nadia's jealous ex-boyfriend, David (John Larroquette), shows up and exacerbates the situation by stalking the couple all night, assaulting and attempting to assault Walter several times, even ramming Walter's car with his own. Walter ends up being driven insane by Nadia's mishaps and David's pursuit; she gets him fired at the dinner; his car is destroyed; after wreaking havoc at a party, Walter gets arrested for menacing David with a mugger's revolver. He even forces David to do a moonwalk before firing at the frightened man's feet. Nadia posts $10,000 in bail and agrees to marry David if he will help Walter avoid prison time. Before the wedding, Walter gives Nadia chocolates filled with brandy. Walter attempts to stop the wedding. Chaos ensues. §Castedit * Bruce Willis as Walter Davis * Kim Basinger as Nadia Gates * John Larroquette as David Bedford * William Daniels as Judge Harold Bedford * George Coe as Harry Gruen * Mark Blum as Denny Gordon * Phil Hartman as Ted Davis * Stephanie Faracy as Susie Davis * Alice Hirson as Muriel Bedford * Stanley Jordan as himself * Graham Stark as Jordan the Butler * Joyce Van Patten as Nadia's Mother * Barry Sobel as Gas Station Attendant * Armin Shimerman as French Waiter * Brian George as Maitre d' * Dick Durock as Bouncer * Sab Shimono as Mr. Yakamoto * Momo Yashima as Mrs. Yakamoto * Herb Tanney as Minister §Productionedit Billy Vera & The Beaters appear in the bar scene, playing several songs. §Receptionedit Blind Date received negative reviews from critics, as it holds a 21% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 24 reviews. §Soundtrackedit The soundtrack to the motion picture was released by Rhino Records in 1987. §Track listingedit # "Simply Meant To Be" - Gary Morris & Jennifer Warnes # "Let You Get Away" - Billy Vera & The Beaters # "Oh, What A Nite" - Billy Vera & The Beaters # "Anybody Seen Her?" - Billy Vera & The Beaters # "Talked About Lover" - Keith L'Neire # "Crash, Bang, Boom" - Hubert Tubbs # "Something For Nash" - Henry Mancini # "Treasures" - Stanley Jordan # "Simply Meant To Be (Instrumental)" - Henry Mancini Category:1987 films